Shadow Of A Vampire
by Katie Comb
Summary: Based on the series "Vampire Kisses", by Ellen Schreiber. This is set after book four, I will be adding new chapters often. Luna Maxwell has returned, and staying with Alexander Sterling. I'm sorry I write lousy summaries, at least it's to the point!
1. Chapter 1

--Disclaimer: I don't own the "Vampire Kisses", series by Ellen Schreiber, nor claim any part of her work as my own. I'm just borrowing the characters.--

"Raven," Alexander called after me. I didn't stop, brimming with excitement. He had told me there was a "surprise" in his room. My boots stirred the rug at the top of the stairs, causing me to slip sideways as it moved. Alexander grabbed at my wrist and straightened me so I didn't fall.

"Raven, listen to me...It's not-"

I flung open the door to his room. The paintings, leant against the walls. One water-colour, half-completed, stood on the easel. The mattress on the floor, with maroon sheets and a black duvet-unmade, of course. The beat-up green velvet-covered armchair. Nothing seemed to be out of place.

I cast a look at Alexander over my shoulder and started toward the door...the other door. I shoved the armchair out of the way.

"Raven, don't-"

I shrugged Alexander off. Opened the door.

My eyes adjusted slowly to the gloom and dark of the room. The bedside, very normal, with my softly-drawn picture in a frame set on top. The black coffin. No, the coffin wasn't the strange thing.

Out of the shadows, long white blonde hair. Slim ballerina body, wearing a black form-fitting tee. A corset over the top. A black and pink tutu-skirt. Black and pink striped tights. Loosely laced, black Doc Martens. The girl clutched a pink bear in one hand, played with the edge of her skirt with the other.

"Luna?"

She stepped in front of me, looking at me with wide blue eyes. "Hello, Raven." Her voice, soft, young--enhanced by her looks. Little more than a child...But the jealousy that rose between us was anything that of children.

I turned, crashing into Alexander.

"She needed somewhere to go. Jagger left her alone." Alexander's hand brushed against my hair softly. I looked up at him, trusting him, drinking in his mahogany brown eyes.

I looked back at Luna, whose sapphire blue eyes, framed with impossibly thick eyelashes were calculating. I didn't trust her a bit.

I took a breath. "I think we should talk."

--Author note: If you liked this fic, would you mind awfully to review it? I ask for no flames, but constructive critique is always appreciated. Thank-you.--


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander put a hand over my lips, silencing my five-minute shout-a-thon.

I stamped my Roc boots angrily.

"Raven, where else would she go?"

I shook my head violently, licorice-coloured hair falling into my eyes. I pulled Alexander's head away. "Have you completely forgotten what she tried to do to-"

"Raven, Raven. I'll never forget; how could I? But I also cannot cast her out on her own. It wouldn't be right; nor very honourable."

Stuff honour, I thought, grinding my teeth in rage.

"It's only for a couple of nights," Alexander went on, "And then-"

"A couple of nights!" I shrieked. Alexander winced.

"Two nights, Raven."

"Well, since you obviously forgot, we were supposed to be going to Becky's birthday tomorrow night. She's my best friend! I can't just not go!"

Alexander looked at me quietly.

I had a feeling I wasn't about to like his next words.

"Nobody said anything about you not going."

"You have to! Alexander-"

"I'm sorry, I've got to do this. I left Luna hanging once, I won't do it again. This is the least I can do to make things right."

I couldn't believe this.

I sat down, angry, and wound my Midnight-Shadow coloured nails through my ripped black fishnet stockings, before resting my hands on my knees. I tried not to stare at Alexander's gorgeous profile. It didn't however, escape my attention he wore a new black silk Dior shirt. I remembered the first time he'd taken me to the Gazebo, and we'd watched the bats. "...They like how it looks with a black silk Armani", Alexander had joked. And we'd kissed...

I broke my reverie. "So...What are you going to do?"

"Look after her," Alexander said. "She's not feeling so well."

"Yeah, she looks a little dead." I cracked.

Alexander didn't smile.

"That was a joke, you know, funny ha ha?"

"I know..." He trailed off. "Raven, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

"But I just got here!"

"I'm sorry, but-"

I jumped up so fast the metal rings on my belt jangled. "Fine! I'll go. And you can stay here with your precious Luna!"

I saw Alexander's face crumble as he caught the meaning behind my words. "Raven, it's not like that!"

I burst into tears, and I angrily wiped my hand over my eyes. It came away stained black from my eyeliner. I shook my head. Alexander started to go on, I couldn't listen. I bolted from the study, slamming the study door behind me. I turned left, brushing passed a surprised Jameson.

"Miss Raven!" He croaked out as I stumbled past.

"I'm sorry!" I cried.

I heard footsteps ring out behind me. I was running on hurt, anger, confusion and spite. In my backpack side pocket was my container-it contained garlic powder. I reached for it. The footsteps abruptly stopped. He had realised my intentions-even if they were only a threat. My threat was clear enough; back off. I stole one glance behind me at Alexander's hurt and shocked face before I tore open the front door of the mansion and ran out into the night.

--Author note: Again, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter to this particular fiction. Thank-you for reading.--


	3. Chapter 3

I kicked the curb outside Shirley's ice-creamery. My boots skidded off, and I swore as I scuffed the toe. I kicked again, and it didn't even hurt. Damned boots.

I stomped in, wrestling with change in my hoodie pocket.

"Double-choc double scoop...please." I asked the pimply kid behind the counter. His name tag read: "Hello! I'm in training."

I paid for the ice-cream, and picked the cone up in my right hand. Instantly, the top scoop of ice-cream fell off, landing with a soft splat on the white-tile floor.

Hello-I'm-In-Training glared at me. I bolted out of the store, angry tears spilling from my eyes. I threw the melting ice-cream into a trash can, and darted through Dullsville's main mall.

I turned into my street as a black Merecede's drove away. I broke into a run-but not even purple New Rocs can catch up to an accelerating car.

I let myself into my parents home and trudged up the stairs. Billy-Boy, my brother, awaited me with gleaming eyes at the top.

"I've got something for you. It's from Weirdo Butler."

Jameson.

I ignored him, pushing past to get to my doorway. Billy-Boy held up the red envelope. I didn't even glance at it.

"Dearest Raven, my love, meet us at the Haunted Castle tonight so we can talk about zombies and ghouls and-"

I slammed my bedroom door in my brother's face.

He hammered on my door as I slumped down at my desk, staring at my Hello Batty figurines.

"Rave?" Billy-Boys voice sounded uncertain.

Not six hours ago had such a letter come I'd be fighting him for it, screaming and kicking and biting. Now, I just didn't want to know.

He opened the door.

"Get lost, Nerd Boy!" I shouted. I threw an UglyDoll at him, and tossed myself onto my bed.

"Witch-girl, what's wrong?" He asked. I peered out from under the pillow. He looked at me. "Sheesh, Raven, what's-? Did something happen with you and Alexander?"

Confusion shot through me. Billy being concerned?

I sighed. "Would you just leave me alone...Please?"

It was Billy's turned to be shocked. He hardly ever heard me say please.

He put the letter down on my dresser and looked at me from the door. "If you...like, need me, I'm in my room."

I glanced away, and he closed the door. My own freaking brother trying to shoulder my obvious grief. Where was Alexander-my boyfriend, my vampire boyfriend Alexander? it should be him who was here with me.

But he was with Luna, fellow vampire, and his once to be Covenant bride from Romania.

I lay back down, drawing the covers over my head.

And began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

_Mr. Alexander Sterling And Luna Maxwell request your company for dinner..._

I let the black invitation fall to my bedroom floor, resting on the toes of my monster-feet slippers.

"So they request me as a pair now?" I mumbled to myself, looking into the mirror. Black shadows were under my eyes. Not artistic eye make-up, but shadows from lack of sleep. My eyes appeared blood-shot from a night of crying. My hair was a birds-nest of tangles.

I thought of Luna and I watched as blood burned in my other-wise pale cheeks.

Not two months before she'd threatened Alexander and me, with her brother Jagger. Luna had convinced my nemesis, soccer-dick Trevor, she liked him-and had arranged a party. It hadn't been a party, it had been the Covenant ceremony she'd always wanted. She'd tricked Trevor, and nearly had Alexander bound to her for the eternity she yearned for.

Thankfully, her and her brother's little plan had backfired. I had Alexander, and Dullsville became safe again. Until now.

I stared at my ghostly expression in the silvered glass. How could I compare to Luna...Mortal to vampire? She already shared the world with Alexander in a way I could not.

It was only practical.

I tried picturing it. Alexander and I, at night. The few precious hours we spent together, before I had to go home to sleep before school. No-one to keep Alexander's company during those lonely after-midnight hours. But Luna could. While I trudged through endless misery of algebra and science and maths and all those other wonderful school activities, Alexander slept. And so did Luna. Avoiding sunlight, resting the day away in the dark yet opulent confines of his coffin. I played sports (not out of choice) and talked to Becky. I couldn't be with Alexander. Yet Luna could. Photos-I'd appear. Alexander wouldn't. Nor would Luna. Drinking smoothies-Luna would have the same as Alexander-a Romanian special. And I couldn't. Alexander and Luna could race the wind-and I'd be trudging somewhere miles behind.

My face crumbled and I crawled back into bed again.


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled a mass of mattered hair out of my eyes. My room was in darkness. Momentarily disorientated I sat up and still, looking around me. Slowly, as I woke more, my vision began to adjust. My Edward Scissorhands clock gleamed at me. The neon-lights read "10.45".

Lost Boys, Dracula, Interview with the Vampire-posters leered at me from my wall. My Hello Batty collection seemed alien. The books along my shelves were dark, anonymous. I cuddled my gothic Sally doll to my chest.

Hold on-10.45?

My brain whirled, clicked over. 10.45 p.m. Shit! Becky's birthday! I'd slept the clock round. I shot out of bed-opening my door, and dashing down the hall. Thankfully the bathroom was free, I swept in for a shower, and cleaned my teeth.

My mother was waiting for me as I hurried back into my bedroom, wrapped in my black terry-cloth bathrobe.

"Sweetie?"

I looked at my Mum. "I've got to get ready, Becky's birthday, remember."

"Raven, it's nearly eleven o'clock. You're not going out this late."

"Mum!" I groaned.

"Becky already phoned, asking where you were. I couldn't wake you, so I left you asleep. I told her you weren't feeling well."

"But it's her birthday! She'll kill me!"

"She'll understand."

"But-"

"No buts, miss. Now come here." My mother patted the space on the bed beside her, smoothing down my black comforter with it's blood-red rose patterns. I sat, drawing my knees up to my chin.

"Have you and Alexander been fighting?"

I jumped. "No." I lied.

My mother peered at me, her perfectly-dyed chestnut, 100 hair-do failing over her shoulders as she ran her hands through it. "Raven, I think there's something I should talk to you about?"

I had the feeling I wasn't going to like what was going to be said here, either.

"What, Mum?"

"It's about you and Alexander." My mother had an odd expression on her face

"What about us?"

"It's about sex."

"What?!" I yelled, and felt my cheeks flush despite the ultra-whitening moisturizer I used.

"Well, people your age often have problems-"

"Mum, whoa. Just stop OK?" I jumped to my feet, horrified. "We're not even thinking about that yet!"

"I just-"

"Mum! No. Look-if I think that's going to happen, I promise I'll talk to you about it first, OK?" My hands shook as I closed them around a glass of water on my table.

My mother stood, kissed me on the head. "You're still my little girl."

I didn't think I could cringe any lower, but it seemed I could. Yet I clung to my mother for a while, comforted by the smell of coconut shampoo and rose soap on her skin.


	6. Chapter 6

I did manage to escape my Mother-only after pretending to be asleep, locking my door after she left, turning some music up just a little, and spending a good fifteen minutes navigating the tree outside my window-for some reason that seems harder than it did not so many years ago.

The air was dry as I bolted down the street, and across the main part of town, heading across the railway tracks, and pounding along the dusty dirt road.

Becky's house-yellowed, two-storey.

Certainly not new, certainly didn't scream "luxury".

But it did spell "home away from home".

So many memories...Us as children, playing in the orchard, eating apples 'til we were both ill. Exploring the attic, both of us convincing the other it was haunted. Riding creaking, clanking bikes along the gravel road. Playing in the hay-shed. Riding the two ancient shetland ponies, Butternut and Chips. Sleep-overs, movie nights, card games. Talking about boys. Tears and laughter. Seemingly endless summers.

Yes, this was my second home.

I breathed in deep as I pounded on the rickety screen door, inhaling the familiar apple and cinnamon scent.

Becky's Mum answered the door, looking tired, but smiling. She raised a finger to her lips. Ssh.

"I'm so, so, so sorry I'm so late!" I whispered.

She smiled at me again.

"She's out the back," she whispered. "She thinks you're ill. I knew you'd be coming, though. Despite what your Mother said." She hugged me, and I gripped her hard, cheek against the slight coarse fabric of her apron.

I crept over the worn rugs, and through the kitchen. I heard music, and peered out the window. Fairy lights, and lamps. Deck chairs under the apple trees, a small table with what looked like soft-drink and plates of food...Becky, dancing insanely. And Matt.

And Trevor!

And...a couple of the cheerleaders from school.

Some of their boyfriends, people I recognised from the football team.

My heart plummeted to my chest.

Life goes on without you, a voice whispered in my head. See? Those memories aren't all about you, anymore. Becky's making new ones.

Replacing me?

A stab of fear shot through my heart. A wave of insecurity crashed over my head.

Tears threatened to spill over my cheeks.

"Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, your mascara isn't waterproof." I whispered to myself.

Matt went over to Becky, put an arm around her shoulder. She leant into him.

I half-turned, blinking my eyes furiously.

Then I turned back, squared my shoulders, and stepped out through the door.

"Happy Birthday, Becky!" I hollered.


End file.
